He never expected to love again
by eternal-pureblood
Summary: byakuya never believed in love ever since his wife died...but now things might change...summary sucks...please read and review..thank you


Disclaimer: I do not own bleach

Chapter 1

Byakuya wandered the quarters of his squad, looking around to make sure everyone in check and doing what they were supposed to do. He was passing in front of the sparing area when a girl bumped into him, she fell on her butt. He looked down at the girl who was rubbing her face from running into him. All he could see was her black hair. When she looked up her eyes went big as she stared at him, she quickly stood up and bowed.

"I am so sorry captain…." Said the girl before quickly running off.

Later that day Byakuya was sitting having tea when his sister walked in.

"Hello brother…."

"Hello rukia…..How are you today?"

"I'm fine…how are you?"

"Fine….have you heard of anyone new girl around here?"

"Well there was this one girl….she had great spiritual power but wasn't very skilled…..they say no one wanted her….."

"And why is that?"

"Because her family abandoned her…so they say but I personally don't know much about what going on and on….why?"

"Today a random girl ran into me….i was just curious…Do you know her name?"

"Hmmm…no…..but I might can find out….."

"Ok and let me know when you find something out…."

"Alright….I'll go now….." said rukia as she got and left. Byakuya then turned his attention back to the paper work that needed to be done. An hour or so went by and his lieutenant renji came in.

"Captain….rukia asked me to give this to you…" said renji as he handed Byakuya the letter.

"Thank you…." Said Byakuya as he took the note and motioned for renji to leave. Renji left and Byakuya opened the letter that said the girl was getting assigned to his squad later today and that if he didn't want her to just kill her. At that part in the letter his eyes widened then he kept reading, it said that she didn't get her name just the fact that she was 22 and she carried a zanpoktu, the name or ability of it was unknown. He put the letter down and went to cherry blossom trees to think. He walked and sat under the tree as he looked up at the blossoms. In the distance he started to hear someone singing. Thinking it was the most beautiful sound in the world; he got up and decided to go see where that sound was coming from. When he came to where the trees lean over the river he seen a girl, she was standing looking over the water, her zanpoktu leaned against a tree. He stood there for a moment listening to her sing, the past couple years he had felt nothing but pain and sorrow for losing his wife, but this girl singing seem to ease all of that. As he stepped forward the girl spun around to face him, he eyes darted to her zanpoktu, which was out of reach and then she locked her eyes back on him. As he looked into her eyes he seen fear, confusion, and uncertainty.

"Captain….I'm so sorry….I'll be quite….I didn't mean to disturb you sir….."

"No….you didn't disturb me…..what's you name?"

"jasmine …sir…"

"That's a pretty name….."

"Thank you captain….."

"Why did you run from me earlier today?"

"Well….I didn't want to get hit again…."

"Again?"

"Yes sir…." Said jasmine as she looked at the ground.

"Is everything alright?"

"I'm pretty sure that if you don't like me that their going to kill me…"

"Why?"

"Because I'm so different…they don't want the burden anymore….."

"What makes you so different?"

"the fact that my parents abandoned me and didn't really want me…..they just needed one and they had her so when I was born they just left me…."

"I see…well where do you stay?"

"Anywhere I can find…."

"Well that will not due…..how about you come with me?"

"But captain…..sir…i do not wish to be a burden to anyone….."

"Your not…..do you wish to come with me?"

"If that is what you wish…sir"

She grabbed her zanpoktu and followed him in silence back to his quarters. When they walked in she was amazed on how big it was, then she seen his giant bed, she just stared.

"What's wrong?"

"That's a huge bed….sir"

"You've never had a bed?"

"No sir….captain….may I ask you something?"

"Of course….what is it?"

"Why are you doing this?"

"Hasn't anyone ever cared for you? Ever loved you?"

"No sir…."

"Well that's wrong…"

"Why?"

"Because don't everyone deserve to be loved and cared for?"

"Everyone….but me"

"Your wrong…there's a shower in there…..I will go get you a new uniform…you are to wait here…no one should bother you….alright?"

"Yes captain…."

Then she walked off to the bathroom, a few minutes later he heard the water cut on and she stared singing again. He stood there just listening, completely lost in sound that chased away the pain.


End file.
